Plan of Action
by Kaze-Ink
Summary: Sakura's got bored of being sasuke's fangirl. She now has a new hobbie, that still incudes sasuke and its alot more fun, and easier. In fact it comes naturally. ONESHOT : sasusaku, slight naruhina


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto(C) , they belong to masashi kishimato.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You didn't win! The game wasn't even over !"

"Baka, you could'nt make any moves without loseing. You. Lost."

Sakura sighed from the everday fight of Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke had come back. Well more like dragged back. They brought him home after finding him weakned from his little groups incouner of an Akatsuki member. Sasuke was stubburn and even though he hadnt eaten in a few days , because there where no villages in sight; and hadn't slept either, he woulldnt let anyone else fight the member but him. "The girl from sasuke groupie " A.K.A. Karin from "Snake" ( If you havent read around to 352, you probably dont know what I'm talking about, but you dont really need to for the story) as Sakura called her, had saved her little Sasuke . Only to have him beat up and dragged away to his home by big ol', bad Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine, along with the sand sibs.

"Hehe." Sakura giggled.

The face of Sasuke when he woke up was priceless, to say the least.

Better yet Sakura had found oh so many ways to bug the hell out of the Uchiha, even if he did appear emotionless on the outside, except for the little twitch he got once and a while.

Sasuke was now a jounin, still on ban, because of helping enemy's of Konoha, for another year from becoming an Anbu, like his fellow team mates. Naruto was traoining to become hokage, from being hounded by Hiashi to "have a purpose in his life". Why Hiashi? Because Naruto had desided that Hinata was cute. Hinata did not want her father to harm him , or Neji for that matter, and was constanly being interagated by the two.

Sakura. Well she was still Sakura, but with more experiance, as a seventeen year old. Head of the Hospatail, besides Tsunade for a few years now.

'_Ahhhh will they shut up already! That chess match was like a week ago!'_

Sakura just ignored her inner self and continued scrolling the internet page on her laptop. They were waiting for kakashi, It was an everyday thing and Sakura had bought the laptop to do something well she waited.

"Mmmpphhehe!" Sakura tried and failed to muffle her laughter.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked over to see a very odd sight. Sakura, usually calm when on her laptop, was laughing and trying not to let her laptop fall from her hysterical laughter.

"Sakura-chan! Whats so funny!?" Naruto pleaded.

"N-nothing !" Sakura quickly sat up straight trying to control her laughter.

After a while, Sakura convinced Naruto there wasn't anything that he would think as funny, and to go and get some snacks. She didn't bother Sasuke to though.

Sakura got a grin on her face.

She had thought a new plant to torture, or bug, whatever you want to call it, Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced over with one eyebrow raised.

'_Why is she smirking?'_

Sasuke appered with a "Poof!" right behind Sakura.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeak! Sasuke!" Sakura quickly shut down her laptop, not allowing Sasuke to see what she was looking at.

"What's so funny?" He asked in his usual calm voice.

"Pfft, like you have a sence of humor! Why would you want to know!?" Sakura snorted.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded for a second.

'_HA! I guess the dumbass still can't wrap around his tiny brain that were over him!'_ Inner Sakura Yelled

Since Sasuke had come back, Sakura had fan-girled on him along with Ino for a while. Then as Sakura repeatedly tryed to explain to her friends, who wouldn't belive her at first, she just didn't care about him anymore. She had spent _years_ fan-girling over him. At least she got the want to heal, and a lesson out of it. She learned that Sasuke gets what he wants and he dosen't want fangirls. Most of them had gone and got a life. She had gotten depressed for a while, but now she was just happy she was over him. Shure in the back of her mind she would'nt mind THE Uchiha Sasuke to like her, but that probably wasen't gonna happen. So she got over him, just sorta like "poof!" , and she was over him. End of story. Well not really. Sasuke had obviously gotten confused by her actions.

Sasuke continued his cold '_and annoying!'_ Yelled Inner Sakura, stare until...

Sakura smirked rembering her new plan of action to annoy the hell out o' him.

"Mmmppphehe" Sakura giggled with _glee_.

Sasuke's face was pricesless when he was confused.

Sakura continued to grinn, and opened up her laptop.

"Oh Sasuke-san!" Sakura said in her fan-girl voice, that Sasuke hadn't heard in what seemed like forever.

"What?" he asked

"You have a new type of fangirls." Sakura said with glee.

Now the "oh so great" Sasuke was "oh so greatly" confused. Why the Hell would Sakura be happy about this.

"hn..." was all his respone.

Sakura, Luckly had a Sasuke-to-english dictionary in her brain though. Translation"and".

"and their most popluar thing to discuss-"

'_Discuss?! What the hell?!" _Sasuke panicked in his mind. (agian, please do not flame me for this.;-;)

"is-" Sakura continued.

'_Oh shit! Its the-"_

"Sasu-"

Sasuke panicked. Yes the "oh so great" Uchiha was going to lose his dignity. This was also now Sakura's mission, to make shure he didn't think he was the greatest person on the planet.

"_Oh crap, What the fuck am I gonna do!" _

"Nar-" Sakura was about to finish her sentence (please do not flame me for this either)

'_I have to shut her mouth up ! What do I doooo?! Kill her? No Beat her up? Not enough time!" _

Sasuke started to sweat. Everything was going in slow motion.

With lighting-fast action Sasuke took... well, action! (ehm...)

Naruto came back with Hinata helping him carry his Crap-load of Snacks to Sasuke taking action of shutting Sakura up!.

Naruto and Hinata dropped everything... and then Hinata fainted for the first time in a year ( come on she's 17, I think she wouldn't faint all that much anymore ! ) and , Naruto Screamed and jumped up and down on one foot due to the 15 pounds of "snacks" falling on his foot.

Sakura wasn't kissing Sasuke. It was Sasuke kissing _her_.

'_What the Fuck! Were over him!' _Inner Sakura screamed.

'_Phewph! CRAP! What do I do after this?!' _Sasuke screamed in his head.

... And Inner Sakura continued to rage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo-hoo its done! Hope you liked it ! Pllllleasssssse do not flame me for stuff, cause it was mostly just for humor. Hope it was funny ! If there any spelling error's that I missed, just tell me them in a review please ;P

Hope I didn't make them _too_ OOC , and who noes what there gonna be like a few years from the timeline.

And yes this is a oneshot. **Please do not flame me about the SasuNaru fan, I respect that some people like it an somepeople dont. I have a friend who does, **HEY! yes i am Roth-writers friend... and yes i like sasunaru, flame me? ya I don't care XD Anywase , I twas not offened by this :P **but personally i dont. kthxbye. **


End file.
